Controlling A Riot
by ComicsMerger78
Summary: What if Riot survived after the rocket exploded and was abandoned on earth in order to survive he found a new host OC that was younger and bonds to him and finds out what it means to be human and to value life.
1. Chapter 1

The rocket was set ablaze as Venom used his own weapon against him as he cut through the fuel tank sliding down the rocket letting the fuel spill down into the booster. Both Riot and Drake saw the fuel ignite right up to the cockpit both of them felt the burn as they were surrounded by an inferno of fire. Riot felt searing pain as he was burning and before he knew it he unbinded himself from Drake who was screaming in pain Riot desperately jumped away from him breaking the glass on the window as the rocket was exploding sending Riot far from the rocket falling into the water near the edge of the bay. Feeling the pain subsiding as he watched Venom burn saving his host. After the rocket came crashing down in pieces of flame into the bay he presumed that his host was also dead beyond existence.

After a moment of realization Riot knew that the rocket was the only way back to the asteroid with millions of his fellow symbiotes who were awaiting their leaders guidance to the survival of their race. He couldn't bring them here and none of them could get to him from there either. The invasion failed, he failed them. Riot slowly got to the shore onto the wet sand into the grass into the forest. Where he stayed as he was enraged by the traitor who caused the destruction of his kind. Venom would pay for this and he will make him suffer for betrayal. Riot knew that Venom only cared about himself and is a loser on their planet but he didn't care about that. Riot was powerful compared to him or at least he thought he was supposedly but now for the first time Riot knew what it was like to be a loser and to lose everything even his purpose for existing. His purpose always was to kill and destroy in order for him their species to survive and he never thought about why he was a leader or even had to be. Riot was always the conscious of other hosts he bonded to but he never had thought of or taken time to listen to his own ever until now. Riot just stayed their slowly dying now that he no longer has a host as he was in his own thought of what to do now.

(2 days later)

In a small house in San Francisco is a 18 year old college student Jake McVenger who was nobody compared to the rest of the world. His life was amazing when he was younger but was always set to become a somebody before spectacularly falling down hitting rock bottom. At some point he would try to make things better only to find out that he's unsuccessful. Jake sleeping in his room which was a complete mess but he didn't care since that's how guys his age left things. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Jake woke up to his usual annoying alarm on his iPhone as he slowly rolled himself out of bed over to his dresser hitting the snooze button. He wanted to sleep in more though but that was how it was every morning except the days on the weekends when he didn't have any classes. Jake slowly made his way to his window opening up the blinds letting the sunlight burst into his room blinding him trying to block it with his arm as he groaned sitting back on his bed slowly waking up. Jake yawned a few times to himself as he opened up his dresser drawers getting a pair of socks white socks and dark blue jeans and a greyish silver cotton T-shirt. He stretched his arms out and yawned one more time before opening the door and heading down stairs for breakfast. As he entered the room he saw the rest of his family was as usual he'd always be one of the last ones to come down for breakfast in the morning. His dad was in his police uniform getting ready to go to work his little sister Mackenzie was finishing her cereal with her school backpack next to her on the floor and his mom was getting ready to go to her office at work. Jake made his way over to the fridge and grabbed himself the milk and a protein bar and a few strips of bacon to put into the microwave as he grabbed a waffle putting it into the toaster. "Hi mom!" Jake said casually, "Morning Jake did you sleep good last night is that sleep aid working for you?" He stopped for a minute setting his bacon strips down on the plate searching for a response. "Um..yeah I think it's working I mean it doesn't keep me in bed all night but it does make it hard to get up in the morning!" He joked chuckling a bit, looking at her response which was normal dullness. Jake decided to wipe the smile off of his face. He heard the waffle pop out grabbing everything sitting down at the end of the table away from his sister slowing starting to eat his breakfast. He looked up at the clock realizing that his first class of the day starts at about nine forty and it's nine on the dot right now. Jake felt his eyes widen "Oh shit!, I'm gonna be late!" Starting to quickly slam his food down his throat and finish off his glass of milk putting the dishes in the sink and the paper plates in the garbage running up to his room by his desk with his backpack and his laptop putting it into his bag and grabbing his phone and wallet rushing out of his room back downstairs slipping on his high school sweatshirt zipping it up putting his shoes on and grabbing his truck keys off the hook "Bye mom bye dad see you tonight!!!" Jake didn't hear any response and didn't care as he slammed the door shut running down the steps towards his chevy avalanche hoping in putting it in gear and burning rubber to get to campus.

(A few hours later)

At the college Jake was in his last class of the day As he was hitting down notes on the screen that his professor was talking about but Jake knew he always was just mumbling out crap that he wouldn't understand until later. Jake love this last class of the day for two reasons one because he can high tail it home afterwords and two because the hottest girl on campus was in this class Selina Bauers. She was a junior in her third year at the university and while Jake was a sophomore still she was only two years older than him. So it didn't really matter to him she had summer kissed tan skin mouthwatering curves jet black hair that went down to her shoulders adorably brown eyes and large breasts that are magnets to the eyes of every guy that looks at her. She's a good friend of his that has always been there for him ever since they first met his first year of college a year ago. Although Jake has been scared to tell her how he really feels about her and worried that she'll just want to remain friends. But he's always convinced himself that at least she's a friend at all most guys would kill to be with Selina. Jake was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of his teacher. Then next thing he noticed was the classroom was empty and everyone else had left already and he saw his professor standing right in front of him giving an amused look on his face. "Jake I said class is over!" He shook his head trying to get his mind to wake up. He looked back at the teacher with a smile and chuckled "Sorry Mr. Okstad I dozed off for a moment sorry!" Starting to pack his things up and headed out the door towards the parking lot where he noticed the jocks at the far end doing spinouts with their cars and bikes lead by the number one asshole and somewhat of bully of his Cole Rakus. "Hey Jake how is my favorite walking dummy doing today!" As he walked over to his truck, Jake tried to ignore him as he took the keys out of his pocket unlocking the truck. "Get out of my way Cole!" Now eye to eye level with each other. Jake could feel the imitation from him as if he was daring him to throw a punch. "Why you in a rush Jake, why don't you slow down a bit take a break!" Cole got closer to him. "Why don't you move your stupid ass out of my way!" He roared at him causing Jake to go around Cole who tried to stop him from leaving only to cause Jake to bump his shoulder out of the way. Suddenly Jake felt someone grab his backpack pulling him back causing Jake to fall down. Only to realize a angry Cole trying to kick him and hit him with his other two friends Jake was covering his face with his arms as he felt surrounded by punches. Finally Jake punched Cole in the face causing him to stumble back on the cement with blood from his lip. Now he was furious Jake saw Cole reach into his pocket and pulled out a knife Jake was feeling the whips of terror hit him with all their might as his mind was screaming at him to get out of there and the three boys ran at him as Jake felt his legs moving like crazy beneath him as he made his way towards the woods hoping to lose them.

Jake kept running like his life depended on it as he dared to look back to see if they stopped chasing him and they remained on his ass with looks of rage in their eyes as they were now in the middle of the woods where all Jake could see was nothing but trees. He felt a side ache as he couldn't run anymore as the others gained on him and they pulled him down Jake was desperately trying to kick them off but they wouldn't budge. Until Cole got his knife back out and stabbed Jake right in the stomach. Jake felt the immense pain of the blade cutting him as Cole yanked it out feeling the dark blood gushing out of the wound and now Jakes mouth. Cole's friends had looks of fright as they couldn't believe what he just did as they ran away quickly but Cole didn't notice as he just smiled down at Jake giving one last kick right in his stomach which caused him to spit out blood as he rolled on the ground. Cole then ran off with his friends leaving a severely injured Jake helplessly in the middle of the woods bleeding to death. Jake fought the urge to cough up blood as he felt his stomach groan in pain as he saw his grey shirt turning red from the blood spewing out. He felt himself getting dizzy and everything getting blurry and black as Jake cried out one last word before passing out "Help!"

Riot was off in the woods now as he felt like he was on deaths doorstep from the wounds of the explosion and the prolonged separation from his host. He knew he was going to die now until he suddenly heard a faint but still loud sound not to far away. Riot crawled over to the source of the sound off in the woods and saw a young boy laying there lifelessly on the ground Riot made his way to see the face of this human only to see a badly bruised face and saw the boys torso was red and leaking blood but this boy still had a faint heartbeat and was on the brink of death such like him. Riot knew that he was about to die and so was this boy he knew what he needed to do Riot could care less about this boy but he needed to find a living host in order to heal himself and if saving this humans life saves his own so be it. Riot climbed onto the boy and turned him on his back as he climbed up and went through his chest attempting to bond to him. He felt the bonding process succeed as he achieved symbiosis. Riot felt a much better connection to this host better than his last one. The boy looked much younger than his previous host as well.

Jake woke up seeing the stars overhead thinking that this is a dream and what he thought happened to him was all a dream as well. Then he sat up realizing that he was still in the woods and looked down at his shirt seeing a huge dark dried up blood stain along with the knife hole in his shirt feeling different feeling a rush of power flowing through him, and saw lifting up his shirt was nothing all of the blood was gone and so was the wound without a trace. Jake thought that he had to be dreaming "Okay calm down Jake it's all a dream it's just a very memorable and realistic dream!" Trying to calm himself down. 'It's not a dream Jake!' A low voice suddenly bursted out in his mind that made him jump a bit. Jake looked around to see who was there but saw nobody. "Hello, is somebody there who said that?" Yelling out into the silent forest hearing the echo of his voice. Just then he saw some slime pour out behind his back and form into some grayish silver face with teeth and white eyes looking right into his "Now it's defiantly a dream!" wiping his eyes trying to wake himself up. Still seeing the same figure there with the same expression. "What the devil are you?" Jake asked him, "I am Riot and you are my host!" He answered dully, Jake looked shocked, "Wait a minute I'm your host, so does that mean your a parasite!" Riot's head got closer "Yes!" "So your going to suck the life out of me then!" Jake gulped, Riot chuckled "No, I'm not going to kill you in fact I'm the reason your alive Jake!" He quickly turned his head, he knows my name how? "H-how do you know my name?" "I know everything about you Jake I bonded to your DNA and I am in your mind I hear your thoughts and voice and you can hear my voice in your head!" Jake nodded, "So what do you want with me!" "I want you to let me remain bonded to you until I regain my former strength and get my revenge on the traitor Venom and his host, find another way to get off of this planet and come back with the rest of us and destroy this world to feast upon humans and live!" Jake felt super confused at what Riot just said. "Okay first off WHAT!, second HUH?, and third I DON'T understand!" Riot groaned, "I'll explain it to you later but for now it's late and your mom has been wondering where you are according to your text message and we should get back to your home!" With that Jake jumped back to his feet and Riots head disappeared as Jake ran back he could feel the extra speed Riot was giving him that made him look like a sprinter. "Jeez, how am I moving this fast!" 'A perk of having me bonded to you is that I can enhance you strength and speed and any other levels of physical muscularity there is!' Riot explained, "Awesome!" Jake said with a excited smile on his face. Jake found his way back to the parking lot where his avalanche was alone he finally reached it it was unlocked thankfully but Jake searches for his keys only to realize that Cole and his pals stole them "Oh shit!, well pal I got some bad news my keys were stolen so I can't start the truck without em!" 'Don't worry leave it to me!' Then Jake felt Riot take control of his right arm being made into some grey slime and saw the tip of the hand form into a key breaking it off into the ignition and the arm retracted. Jake turned the key he felt it was metal how is that possible? He turned the key and the truck started! "How did you do that!" 'Like I said I'll explain it later, now let's go!' Jake smiled to himself putting the truck in her and taking off "you don't have to tell me twice!" He replied as he drove out of the parking lot making his way back home.


	2. Chapter 2

The drive back home wasn't very long considering what time it was at night so everybody was in bed by now and Jake was hoping is parents were too. Twenty minutes later Jake finally arrived back at his home and parked his truck in the garage. On the way home the voice in his head stopped talking and Jake was starting to wonder if it was just his imagination but then looked at the silver metal key in his hand and he knew that he wasn't imagining that. Neither was he imagining the now fully healed knife wound Cole left him with the blood stain on his shirt. He'd probably have to hide that from his parents if they were still awake.

He slowly entered the house tip toeing his way as he saw nothing but pitch black all around him as he was relieved by the fact that his parents went to bed. Honestly though considering he was three hours late and it was midnight he thought they'd wait for him to get home. Jake slowly closed the door behind him gently turning the knob and locked the door behind him. He slowly and quietly slipped of his shoes and his sweat shirt, and walked off to his room upstairs. As he made his way down the hall he suddenly heard the loud voice in his head again. 'Be careful coming around the corner I sense two humans waiting for you!' Riot warned, Jake's face was tended up as he gave one of those usual annoyed looks every time someone surprises him. "Do you really need to yel-!" Jake said loudly before cutting himself off realizing that everyone was still asleep or at least he thought. Well at least he was relieved that he wasn't hallucinating about the parasite thing he forgot what his name was. So he tried to communicate with it through his thoughts. 'Do you really need to yell, it hurts my ears even though I can't hear you out loud!' Jake said in his head waiting for a response to see if it worked or not. After a moment the parasite responded, 'Well get use to it Jake because that's just the way I am!' Riot growled at him. Even though he wasn't face to face with it that comment made Jake get goosebumps shivering down his spine. His was was a little scared now and figured he'd better apologize. 'Okay okay okay! I'm sorry!' Jake replied nervously to Riot. Which made him chuckle one thing that always made him laugh was seeing thing crumple in fear before him. Then silence came back between the both of them as Jake made his way around the corner and saw light emitting from his room but he remembered it was turned off before he left this morning. And he knew he ordered his little sister never to go into his room with out his permission and she knew he'd get her if she did. So that could only mean one thing his parents were waiting for him.

He was at the edge of the corner of his doorway and he slowly peeled inside to see if anyone was in there. And there they were on his bed both mom and dad waiting for him. He shook his head rolling his eyes to himself thinking either they were concerned about where he was or they were about to lecture him about the rules of being late and why he didn't follow them. Here goes nothing he thought to himself as he entered looking as if everything was casual. His parents noticed him enter and Jake noticed both his mom and his dad looking at him with concerned looks. Whew! So no lecture tonight. He knew he didn't want them to start worrying out of complete silence. "Hi mom, hi dad! Sorry I'm late I had a little trouble after school with my truck!" He lied still hoping they'd bought it still keeping his straight face to them. As his parents looked at each other then back at him. His mom was the first to speak, "Oh well then why didn't you call for me to come pick you up then!" He tried to think of a lie quickly otherwise the jig is up. "Well because I thought that I could handle it and plus I thought that you had to pick up Mackenzie from school today!" It had to work, as she looked like she was searching for her memories of today. "Oh right but still I could've picked her up first then came for you!" She argued, Jake shrugged okay she has a point there. "Yeah I thought of that but still I didn't want you to have to wait in rush hour traffic for me or Mackenzie cause she has homework to do as well and I know she is anal about doing her work in 'special environments'!" He quoted giving the sarcasm gesture with his fingers rolling his eyes towards the ceiling. "Well then did you call triple A then Jake, or why not me I coulda came to pick you up then!" His dad suddenly said, okay now he was running out of excuses, "No I didn't call triple A because I didn't want to waste money on a little thing like a truck starter mishap, and I didn't call you because I thought you were on patrol tonight!" He replied looking seriously confused as to why his dad was actually here he thought he worked late tonight and wouldn't be home until two in the morning. "Well your mom called me when she told me you weren't responding to her texts and calls when you didn't come home after she sent them so I told my captain that I needed to take an early release from patrol so I could come to find you as a matte a fact Jake I was going to go to the campus and see what's going on!" He concluded, Jake put his head down in shame or at least to make it look like it was in shame. "I'm sorry that I didn't respond I just thought I could handle it next time I'll contact either one of you first!" He hoped the apology would end this conversation so he could find out about this parasite in him. Both of them stood up and hugged Jake. "We know son, alright well good night!" They walked out of his room, "Good night mom good night dad I love you!" With that after they turned around the corner and we're out of sight Jake quickly and quietly shut his door and locked it sitting down at his desk turning on the lamp.

Now it's time for some questions. "So what are you?" Jake asked plainly, he waited for a response but no answer suddenly Riot's head started to form on his torso looking eye to eye with Jake. "I am Riot and you are my host!" Jake seemed less confused this time after Riot introduced himself. Jake simply nodded hesitant to ask questions, "Well would you mind if I asked some more questions!" Riot chuckled, "Go ahead!", Jake took a deep breath and relaxed himself. "So I know you told me who you are but I want to know what you are though!" He clarified. "I am a living organism a parasite or as we are more commonly referred to as symbiote's we are from deep space on our own home planet like your humans so called earth only difference is that we are the only living creatures though!" Riot explained Jake was somewhat keeping up with and understanding what it was saying. "Wait a minute you mean there are more of you out there!" He cautiously asked, "Yes that's what I said meat sack there are more of us millions upon millions more, see where I come from I am what you humans would call a leader, I lead our kind from planet to planet and like earthly parasites we are also dependent on living upon hosts to survive and feed ourselves off of the inhabitants of the entire planet before leaving to the next one!" Jake was now starting to get worried after Riot's little backstory and purpose for living. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa! Let me get this straight so you're from a race of alien parasite from outer space that you lead from planet to planet that has living hosts for you to eat and kill and latch onto temporarily completely killing the planet and it's life forms, and then the process is repeated over and over forever correct!" Jake asked trying to sum it up. "Pretty much yeah!" Riot confirmed emotionlessly. Now he was confused and scared given that information he needed to clear things up. "Hold on timeout for a minute here if you came here to wipe out our planet then where are the rest of you then or better yet how did you get here then!" God why does this human ask so many questions Riot grunted to himself. "Long story!" Jake just gave him a 'really' look. "Fine it happened a while ago when our asteroid was visited by one of the rocket ship's sent by the Life Foundation sent exploring for possible worlds in deep space to inhabit and they stumbled upon us we thought this was an opportunity to see if there is another world to feast upon so we let them take us only four of us back to earth Me, Mayhem, Scream, and Venom. However along the trip when we got close enough I got escaped and attacked the pilots causing the ship to crash once I found out this planet was inhabited I knew I had to get back to my planet and bring the others to invade your world, so I bonded from host to host taking complete control of their minds and their actions, as I made my way back to Carlton Drake the founder and leader of it once I bonded to him I saw an opportunity to launch another rocket back into space he saw this as an opportunity to evolve the human race by achieving symbiosis with us, but he didn't know that every time one of us bonds to a host we end up wearing them down mostly in their internal organs which slowly kills them in the process like an ordinary earth parasite however unlike a regular parasite we have the ability to heal our hosts wounds both internal and external which is why I bonded to you Jake McVenger because I healed you and you are healing me!" Riot concluded, Jake couldn't help but wonder what that must be like that's quite an adventure to have. "But if you bonded to Carlton Drake then how did you end up with me as your host then!" Riot didn't want to bring back the memory of the traitor that defeated him but the sooner he explains the sooner his host will shut up. "Because one the symbiotes that was brought here Venom escaped as well and bonded to a host however he took a liking to your planet and decided to remain since on our planet he was seen a loser, he betrayed us so we fought and he destroyed the rocket Drake and I were in and I escaped and he died in the explosion and I was left slowly sowing without a host, until I heard you a few days later and saw you slowly dying from your wound and the only way a symbiote can heal in critical condition is by bonding to a host to using their energy to heal themselves but in your case like I explained earlier I saved you and you saved me!" Finally Jake put all the pieces of the puzzle together. He was curious though Jake knew that Riot could care less about humans but still there was more than meets the eye to this parasite. "Well thank you though for saving my life !" Jake thanked sincerely, Riot on the other hand didn't like to feel emotions he shouldn't he can but he is. "Don't think it's out of sentiment though, your only my vessel until I can regain enough strength to find another host to get me off of this planet and back to my world!" Jake was starting to get tired and wanted to go to sleep. He yawned stretching his arms out. "Well that story either made me tired or I'm just worn out from this crazy day I've had, anyways if it's the same to you I'm going to bed!" With that Riot's head dissolved back into Jake slipping off his shirt and pants getting into a comfy white T-shirt and pajama pants and shut the light off and he didn't hear a peep from Riot at all as both of them slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
